


Brace Hallson ligma

by perla69



Category: Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001)
Genre: Ligma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perla69/pseuds/perla69
Summary: theyb have ligma teen ligma luv
Relationships: Bryce Hall/Reader, Chase Hudson/You





	Brace Hallson ligma

.Bryce and Cole fanfic @brycehall @lilhuddy 

lick my balls  
March 4th 2012

At age 17 Bryce Micheal Hallway was diagnosed with the most severe case of ligma in medical history. To avenge his son, Brycen Hallway went on a quest to find Bryce’s ligmanator. After years of investigation it was found that Small Cole Chase Hudson Jr. was in fact the man who ligmanated Bryce. Unfortunately no justice was served, Chase had died the same year as Bryce. A cult family, known as the Hudsons, dedicated their lives to giving as many people ligma as possible. The Hudsons have ligmanated over 2.6 trillion people over the course of 70 years. This is Bryce and Cole’s story, featuring high school bullies, a suffocating cult, and the notorious Ligma virus. 

Bryce woke up lazily as the warm sun flooded through his windows, on his nightstand sat a small digital clock. It read 8:30, perfect, he was fucking late. He flew out of bed, quickly tugging on a worn hoodie and some black jeans. “Bryce Michael Hall! I swear to the heavens if you are late I will have your balls!”, his mother always had a flair for the dramatics. “Coming!”. He ran down the stairs before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door. 

His dark brown hair swept over his light caramel orbs as he scribbled lyrics into his notebook. Bryce looked up, catching his wandering eyes for a moment was Chase, Chase Hudson. Bryce quickly averted his gaze down to his desk. He had been caught staring. Again. Bryce had never looked at another man like that, but he couldn't bear to ignore the beauty seated in his 4th period biology class. Finally the bell rang, pulling Bryce out of some sort of gay trance. He tossed his backpack over a shoulder and kept his gaze on the floor tiles that led his way to lunch. “What the fuck man?” Bryce nervously looked up to see who he had just crashed into. Shit. It was Chase. “My bad, didn't see you I guess.” Chase placed a light thumb at the base of Bryce’s chin, allowing his index finger to graze the juncture of the other boy’s jaw, slowly lifting his face to meet his gaze. “Maybe if you weren’t staring at your shoes all the time you would’ve seen me”. His eyes were gentle and inviting as Bryce swooned over his words and feather light touches. His heart was in overdrive, palpating beneath his ribs following the catch of his breath in the centre of his throat. Their lips were mere inches apart. Bryce reluctantly pulled away, hurrying off to lunch. 

*POV CHASE*  
Im flustered. No, not flustered, bothered. Bothered by his presence and his stupid kissable lips and yet im also intrigued. His eyes are like pools of sun kissed honey, and his hair was all messy today. I like when it’s messy. I slowly walked back home, avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk and ducking under low hanging branches. I always took my time going home, relishing in the tranquility before I have to face my fucked up family. I looked up from the dirty sidewalk to find Bryce walking on the other side of the street, he had earbuds in and I could hear him humming. He had a nice voice, it was relaxing and sweet. He filled me with a sense of hope, like when the sun would finally come out after days of sad, grey rain. Maybe I could be happy one day, with Bryce.  
As the meeting commenced the air around me grew tense, like a rubber band, stretched thin and on the verge of snapping. Sweat beaded around my hairline, sticking to my skin. I tried to think of Bryce today, tried to focus on his voice, the deep hum of low notes as he strode under the sun. “Cole! I expect your attention here.” I was pulled away from my temporary bliss by my father, back into the frigid depths of the basement. Lord Ligma was seated in a throne at the far left of the table with The Infector on his right, and the rest of us awaiting our fates. Our Lord was to assign ranks tonight, these destined just how fucked you were. I am currently labeled as a “Baron'', the lowest I could be. My Mother and Father were placed not long after the ceremony began, they both managed Duke and Duchess, seeing as they were one of the few monogamous duos of the Infectors. I was now on the verge of hyperventilation, my breath was shallow and faint, but quick. What was I supposed to do if I got placed higher than before? “Cole Hudson'', I snapped to attention when The Infector called my name, his voice contrasted that of Bryce’s. It was cold and sharp, like a blade made from ice that could most likely kill. My heart was threatening to leap from my lips and I couldn't pull myself away from the fear of merely being in this room again. It was now time for me to be placed. “You shall be positioned at rank Margrave.” Margrave. I'm a Margrave. I’ll live, I spoke the words into the cave of my mind. “I’ll live.” “Margrave '' sat right above “Baron”, if I continued excelling this slowly maybe I could run when I turned 18, finally get away from all of this. Or maybe I was destined to hurt, to infect. Maybe the sun behind the clouds would never come.

I frantically tore my shirt from my chest, finally in the safety of my room. I was dripping sweat, my heart was pounding. What the fuck is going on with me? Am I no longer immune? Fuck, am I dying right now? I tried taking deep breaths, closing my eyes and desperately hoping to be pulled back under the sun with Bryce. My room was dark other than the line of light fleeting from the crack in my bathroom door. My breath had begun to steady as I tugged a hand through my hair, letting out a ragged breath as I did so. I quickly dropped the rest of clothing to the tiled floors of my bathroom, the image of Bryce's face so close to mine flickered in my mind before being washed away by the streams of hot water. Droplets of water cascading down my chest as steam filled the room, I cleansed myself of my sins. No matter how hard I scrubbed, the ligma never left. I wrapped myself in a towel and cleared the steam from the mirror, staring back at the reflection before me. My room was stuffy, I unlatched and slid open the window next to my bed, feeling the breeze of the cool spring air on my skin. I could make out the silhouette of Bryce maneuvering around his room, I should talk to him tomorrow. I’ll properly introduce myself and we’ll talk about whatever. I could talk to him forever, starting tomorrow.

March 18th 2012

Bryce and Cole walked to school together, pinkies teasing so closely together. They walked in a comfortable silence as the air around them began to grow warm, following the arrival of spring. Bryce turned his head to Chase, he had nice skin. “Hey did you finish Kafernis’s homework?” Bryce had not finished his the night before and hoped that Chase might give him the answers. Chase replied “Yeah, you need it?”, Bryce thanked him before setting up to meet Chase in the library during lunch. Although he wished he would’ve asked him to a coffee shop or something. Chase turned to walk backwards facing Bryce “I gotta get to class, but i'll see you later?”. “Yeah for sure”, Chase jogged off with a smile.  
Finally out of Algebra, Bryce made his way to Biology eagerly awaiting a class period to ogle at Chase. As he set his bag down on the floor he turned to Chase, “How was Geography?” Chase looked up with a smile, “Meh some girl wouldn’t leave me alone, kept asking me to help her study even though I’m failing” Bryce felt a twinge of jealousy through his veins, he suppressed it and kept a smile. “Oh, super annoying”. “Yeah, guess she didn't know I’m into guys”, Bryce's once faltered smile now spread from ear to ear, his heart picked up its pace as he pondered over the possibility of Chase and him, together. “Huh, me too”. The two smile stricken boys sat through class together, sneaking glances at each other and silently hoping they would get caught. When the bell rang the two began walking to the Library, looking forward to a chance to talk. Bryce tensed up as he heard the voice of an all too familiar douchebag Boa Neck’s voice behind him, “Hey Bryce, you look like my little sister!” Chase turned around to face him before Bryce could, Bryce placed a hesitant hand on the forearm of Chase. He didn’t need Boa ruining their Library date. Bryce tried to speak with as much confidence as he could muster, “Boa fuck off would you?”. Noah’s smile turned into a scowl as he approached Bryce, “The fuck did you say?”. “I said fuck off, just fuck off you cunt.” Bryce held his ground for a good 3 seconds before he was clutching his nose and staggering back into a wall. Boa had socked Bryce in the nose, leaving him with blood speckling with white t-shirt. Before Bryce could say anything Chase had Boa on the ground, beating him into the floor. His black hair fanned over his eyes and his knuckles reddened with every blow. As Bryce stood in disbelief he stared at Chase, beginning to blush at the tips of his ears. Chase was very attractive, especially when he was punching his highschool bully as his muscles flexed under his tee. Bryce finally reached to pull Chase off and held the boy by his shoulders as Boa moaned and groaned on the floor. “Chase what the fuck? You’ll get expelled you stupid fuck”. Chase took Bryce's hands in his own as he breathed heavily, “He shouldn’t talk to you like that”. As Bryce peered into Chase’s eyes Chase brought his hand up to wipe the blood from under the boy's nose, cupping his face with the other hand. Bryce finally spoke, “Thank you Chase”. Chase smiled as he let out a breath,”C’mon, I'm taking you home.” Bryce then walked back to his house with Chase, wincing in pain as his nerves accelerated with the thought of having Chase in his room.


End file.
